


Paladin's Punishment

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Draenei is on a mission to deal with any Blood Elf that crosses his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paladin's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had. I may continue this if more ideas come up. Please feel free to make suggestions for what happens to Talick next.

Jovar had become...odd after the loss of his family at the hands of Blood Elf Warlocks. The tailor had insisted on becoming a Paladin after finding what the Blood Elves had done, refusing to relent until he had reached his goal. The Draenei worked hard to become a Paladin, a strong sense of justice and retribution burning inside of him. Once he had proven himself worthy to wear the armor and wield the weapon of the Order, he set out to fulfill his main purpose in life; to punish the Blood Elves that had taken his former life from him.

He had no knowledge of the identities of the Blood Elves that had actually done the deed but the Draenei decided that he would simply hunt down and deal with every single one who came across his path, figuring that eventually he would end up getting his hands on the ones that had caused him to grieve in the first place.

Jovar's latest captive had been captured while lost in meditation. He was a younger Blood Elf, his red hair braided and decorated with glass and metal beads. The Paladin did not waste time with him, lunging forward to knock him off his feet before restraining him, a metal panel gag forced over his mouth to keep him from casting any spells. The Elf was then quickly hogtied, squirming and crying out against his gag as his robes were ripped off his body, leaving him tightly bound and naked on the ground. Calmly Jovar tightened a few of the knots, humming to himself before picking his captive up by the large knot of ropes, carrying him away before anyone could notice he was missing.

* * *

Talick's body was aching by the time his captor dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. The Blood Elf grunted upon impact, twisting and squirming once again in his bonds. He glared hatefully at the Draenei, trying and failing to threaten him properly behind his gag.

“I don't suppose you'll have any information that I need,” Jovar snorted, “but I suppose you'll have to make do as far as entertainment is concerned. Your people have been getting clever, working in larger squads I can't deal with by myself. I suppose you were just too stupid to realize that there's safety in numbers in contested lands.”

He waited a moment to allow his captive to snarl behind his gag, snorting as he crouched down and pointedly tightening the ropes, forcing the Blood Elf into an uncomfortable position. His body was now starting to bend, his head forced back as his legs lifted slightly off of the ground. A few small adjustments forced the Elf to spread his legs slightly, giving him a better view of his round ass.

He hummed as he reached out and groped the Elf's ass, ignoring the way he squirmed and whimpered at the touch. “Such a nice ass...” he hummed. Without warning he suddenly gave one of the cheeks a firm slap, laughing at the way this made the Blood Elf flinch and rock forward. “Let's see if I can't make it as red as your hair, hm?”

The Draenei started with his hands first. The sound of flesh striking flesh was only drowned out by Talick's indignant yelps and screams of pain. Jovar focused on one cheek first, delighting in watching the way the Elf's flesh started to turn a soft pink before becoming redder over time. It was not until the one cheek stopped changing color that he then focused on the other, making Talick start to wail anew. Once both cheeks matched in color, he slapped his palm across them both, smiling as he grabbed and started to knead the hot flesh, listening to the way the Blood Elf started to sob in misery from the abuse.

“Shall I use my belt next?” He watched as the Blood Elf tearfully shook his head, humming as he dug his nails into his sensitive flesh. “Then I'll continue to use my hands?”

He didn't wait for the captive's response before starting to slap his ass again, striking one cheek and then the other in a rapid pattern. He watched the way the Elf's toes curled and uncurled, his bound hands clenching into trembling fists before falling limp again. His captive's breathing was becoming heavier, his sobs muffled by the panel gag.

The Paladin only stopped once his own two hands started to burn from exacting his punishment on the Elf. When he was finished he carefully freed the Blood Elf from the hogtied position, allowing his legs to fall straight to the ground. Instead ropes were tied around his ankles, a large knot between them to keep them slightly apart.

Jovar waited until the Blood Elf's breathing had calmed before reaching down and yanking him onto his feet by his hair, giving his red ass another slap that made him flinch and whimper tearfully behind his gag. “Come on. We've got a long march ahead of us,” he said, tying a rope around the other's neck to serve as a leash.

Talick groaned, looking up at the Paladin, flinching as his ass was given another slap, forced to awkwardly shuffle forward in front of his captor, still completely naked with his arms painfully tied behind his back and his ankles still bound slightly apart to hinder his ability to move at any great stride that would give him the idea of running. He glanced at him over his shoulder, clearly questioning what would happen to him now as his ass was given another slap to ensure he kept moving, making him stagger forward and look ahead to avoid tripping.

“I've made some interesting business partners during my personal mission,” Jovar explained to the wretched captive. “I think they'll be very interested in purchasing you, provided you survive the march to their hideout. Don't worry, they'll make sure you won't be seen again by anyone who would miss you.”

The Blood Elf bowed his head, letting out a muffled sob as he was forced to keep shuffling forward on his bare feet, knowing there was nothing he could do now and uncertain of his future.

 


End file.
